


Отпуск и папарацци

by Malahit



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив надеялся на спокойную поездку и отдых. Но не тут-то было. Впрочем, Тони всегда сообразит, как разрулить проблему...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отпуск и папарацци

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

Это было просто удачное стечение обстоятельств. То, что в магазин пошел именно Стив, что он обратил внимание на стойку с прессой, что ему на глаза попался именно этот номер… Что его вообще еще не раскупили — с таким-то заголовком. «Тони Старк снизошел до простых смертных?» — вопрошала передовица. А на первой полосе красовалась фотография Тони, выходящего из магазина в Дэнвилле два дня назад.  
Стив вздохнул: действительно, сложно не узнать Тони Старка, особенно когда он и не пытается скрываться. Наивно было надеяться, что их поездка в Малибу не превратится в реалити-шоу. Максимум маскировки, на который согласился Тони после долгого спора о том, кто будет платить, и «нет, Тони, если ты воспользуешься своей карточкой, журналисты прознают обо всем уже через час», — это темные очки, толстовка с капюшоном и бейсболка. Не заставишь же его постоянно ходить в надвинутой едва не на нос кепке. Тем более, что под мотоциклетный шлем ее не наденешь.  
Прихватив злополучную газету, Стив направился к кассе. Может, хоть эта дурацкая статья станет аргументом, который подействует на Тони.

— Что там? — недоумевающе спросил Тони, глядя на протянутую ему газету.  
— А ты почитай.  
— Зачем? Если бы случилось что-то важное, Джарвис бы уже сообщил мне об этом. Ну, или Пеппер.  
Стив промолчал, по-прежнему глядя на Тони. Тот все-таки сдался, забрал газету и развернул первую страницу. А спустя минуту пожал плечами, свернул газету обратно и отложил в сторону. Определенно не та реакция, на которую рассчитывал Стив.  
— Ну и?  
— Что? — не понял Тони. — Обычная статья. Даже не самая хамская и надуманная.  
— Дело не в статье, а в том, что тебя узнали. Еще повезло, что они не увидели нас вместе или мотоцикл — пробили бы номера, и прощай, спокойствие: нас бы встретили еще на въезде в город.  
— Ты просто не привык к журналистам, это поправимо. К тому же, — Тони самодовольно улыбнулся, — на такой случай я припас пару новых номеров.  
В такие моменты Стиву хотелось взять у Пеппер пару уроков общения с Тони Старком.  
— Тони, это незаконно.  
— Не волнуйся, Капитан Законность, специально для тебя я лично выпросил их у Фьюри.  
Стиву осталось только вздохнуть и смириться. Судя по выражению лица Тони, по приезду их ждет очень, очень жестокая месть.

Джарвис прокладывал маршрут, то петляя по небольшим городам, то возвращаясь на крупные шоссе. И, в целом, Стив наслаждался поездкой и компанией Тони, если бы не одно «но». И это «но» догнало их спустя пару дней очередным газетным заголовком.  
«Таинственный спутник Тони Старка: Кто он?» — Стиву внезапно захотелось натянуть шлем на голову прямо посреди магазинчика на заправке. Оглянувшись на кассира, о чем-то болтавшего с покупателем, Стив развернул газету на нужной странице и выдохнул: на всю статью была только одна размытая фотография их с Тони на мотоцикле.  
Пока им везло, и журналисты оказались не настолько расторопными, как Стив боялся. Но, пожалуй, пора воспользоваться заначкой Тони. Так, для перестраховки.

— Держи, — Стив протянул Тони газету.  
— О, еще одна! — развеселился тот. — Что они придумали на этот раз?  
— Что я твой телохранитель или тайный поклонник из секретной военной службы.  
— А они не так уж далеки от истины на этот раз, — подмигнул ему Тони.  
Стив закатил глаза, но улыбнулся в ответ.  
— К концу поездки мы соберем коллекцию. — Тони старательно отснял очередной шедевр журналистов.  
— Угу. Или до нас все же доберутся, и вместо спокойного отдыха придется давать пресс-конференцию.  
Тони замер, так и не донеся телефон до кармана.  
— А что, отличная идея.  
— Тони. Нет.  
В ответ тот состроил настолько невинное выражение лица, что стало абсолютно ясно: отказываться от этой идеи он не собирается.

Джарвис показывал, что до Малибу оставался день пути — или два, если уступить Тони и завернуть в Вегас. Когда Стив вошел в комнату, Тони возился с планшетом, настраивая голографический экран. Местный телевизор он, видимо, игнорировал принципиально.  
Наконец экран мигнул и показал Пеппер, судя по всему, на пресс-конференции.  
— Эй, смотри, — махнул Стиву Тони. — Чуть не пропустили самое интересное.  
— В свете многочисленных публикаций и запросов от журналистов, — вещала Пеппер, — мы вынуждены сделать официальное заявление. Мистер Старк находится в отпуске и предпочел бы, чтобы его отдых не нарушали. Ни он, ни его спутник не будут общаться с журналистами и давать интервью. Я прошу вас воздержаться от попыток выследить их, иначе, цитирую: «Адвокаты «Старк Индастриз» найдут, за что раздеть вас догола».  
— Вот видишь, проблема решена, — торжествующе улыбнулся Тони.  
Стиву осталось только в очередной раз вздохнуть и посочувствовать Пеппер.


End file.
